


To Kill A Man With My Love For You

by TheSleepyOne



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: You curl up next to Yen as she works.
Relationships: Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	To Kill A Man With My Love For You

**Author's Note:**

> Yen deserves nice things. You are a new thing. Unbeta’d

An idioitic queen of some far off kingdom summoned Yennefer to do the most basic of tasks, kill her husband. A task so simple she had competition. 

The queen’s maid, the cooks, two different stewards, even the stable boy were all trying to kill the man. And for good reason. He was insufferable. 

“Oh you, sorceress go fetch my fan.”

“Sorceress, can you believe that ghastly woman my wife decided to keep around? She acts like she owns the place! Just the other day I even caught her wearing one of my wife’s night dresses. She’s stealing from the crown!”

“Sorceress, go make me something to eat. The maids are trying to kill me and my good for nothing wife is doing nothing about it.” 

Yennefer was about to let the horses kill him, but the queen was very specific about her demands. 

“You must kill my husband and make sure no one knows.”

If she wanted to be paid anytime soon she had to meet her demands. Luckily she had you to keep her company. The queen was hesitant at first. You were just a human, no powers or abilities to speak of. No title, no surname, not even a piece of land to call your own. But Yennefer was insistent. 

“You have someone you want to keep close and out of watchful eyes, I have mine.” 

The queen said nothing of your presence in the kingdom after that.

“She seems nice,” you joked one morning, head on the abundance of down pillows. The sun was shining through the open window. You were honestly disappointed that the rooms were so clean. There wasn't any dust dancing in the sunlight. 

“Nice?” Yennefer scoffed. “No, you’re nice. She’s a coward who doesn’t want to kill her husband herself. At least try to be original.”

“At least she’s trying to have a clean conscience,” you chuckled, sinking into the sheets.

“By having me kill her husband? Yeah, that’ll do the trick.” 

“No one wants blood on their hands….” You closed your eyes, just enjoying the bubble of calmness that surrounded you whenever you were with Yennefer. “Do you want me to do it?”

“What about not wanting blood on your hand?” she raised her eyebrow, smirking at the marks she left on your skin.

“I would do anything for you my dear.”

“Can you not be so sweet? I have to go kill a man,” she sneered but you could see the smile she was trying to hide as left the room.

“I love you with my heart and-” She slammed the door shut.


End file.
